pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Tall Tales/Transcript
Prologue (Scene opens in the Flynn-Flecher house in Phineas' bedroom) Phineas: (Yawns) That was fun. Maybe we should go to sleep and invent something cool tommorow. (Phineas hears Candace scream, she suddenly runs into the room) Candace: Phineas! Phineas: Hey, Candace! What's wrong with you? You sound scared. Why? Candace: I was woken up by a nightmare and now I can't go back to sleep. Can you help me, please? Phineas: OK, how about I read you a few stories? Ferb: That usually calms you down. Candace: OK, which book are you gonna read? Phineas: Hold on. (finds a book of fairytales) Ah, there we are! Candace: Fairytales? Are you kidding me? Phineas: Do you expect me to read you complicated literature? Candace: (Sighs) No. Go on. Phineas: OK. Here's "Izzy Red Riding Hood". Act I (Scene cuts to a house, where Isabella is dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, and her mom is loading lots of nice things into the basket) Phineas: Once upon a time, there was a little girl known as Isabella, or the Red Riding Hood as she's called by her grandma. Vivian: Can you deliver this basket to your grandma, Isabella? Isabella: Sure thing! (takes the basket) Phineas: Isabella merrily skips through a forest, attracting the attention of a hungry wolf. After learning about the quest, he takes s short cut to grandma's house and plans to eat her. (Scene cuts to Phineas' bedroom) Candace: Whoa whoa whoa! Isn't that a little disturbing to help me sleep? You better change the story slightly. Phineas: As you wish, Candace. (Scene cuts to Grandma's house) Phineas: The wolf puts on a disguise and jumps in bed. Isabella: Hi, grandma! Doofenwolf: Hi, Red Riding Hood! Isabella: Say, why do you have such a big nose? And such big eyes? And why are your teeth so big? Doofenwolf: I just put on a little bit of weight. (Isabella narrows her eyes) Uh oh. Phineas: Before he could get his paws on the girl, a lumberjack bursts in and proceeds to cut the wolf open. (Scene cuts to Phineas' bedroom) Candace: Now hold on a second here! How the heck is this supposed to be a kid's story?! Phineas: That's how the original story went. But if you insist, I can alter the ending a bit. (Scene cuts to Grandma's house) Phineas: Using his axe, the lumberjack shaves off Doofenwolf's fur, revealing him to just be a hairy feral man. He jumps out the window to be locked in an ambulance and presumably taken to an asylum. Grandma comes out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies, which she offers to her guests. (Scene cuts to Phineas' bedroom) Candace: Why was the lumberjack a platypus? Phineas: Candace, you should lay off the chili before bed. Act II Candace: Alright, I feel a little sleepy, can you read another story? Phineas: Righto! This one's called "Doof And the Beanstalk". (Scene cuts to a little village, in a market) Phineas: Doof's parents send him out to trade the family cow for food. Doof runs into two salesmen. Buford: Hello, would you like to buy some magic beans? Baljeet: I doubt he could be foolish enough to fall for that. That's the oldest trick in the bo- Doof: I'll take 'em! Here's our family cow without which we wouldn't be able to prosper. Baljeet: I stand corrected. Buford: Cool! Here's your magic beans! I hope to enter the cow in a rodeo. Phineas: That night, Doof's father angrilly throws the beans out the window and forces his son to stand outside as a lawn gnome. Doof's Father: Bewege dich nicht (don't move)! Phineas: Not allowed to move, Doof is sent into the clouds when a beanstalk grows out from under his feet. The following morning, he finds himself in a land where everything is bigger. Curiously ventering into a huge castle, he has a scary encounter with a giant, who happens to be a robot. Norm: Fee fi fo flist! I smell the blood of a pharmacist! Doof: Oh, come on! I'm not even in my lab coat! (Scene cuts to Phineas' bedroom) Candace: Why is the giant a robot? Phineas: You interrupt the story one more time, I'll stop reading, Candace. Candace: Sorry! (Scene cuts to Norm's castle) Phineas: The giant chases Doof into a hole in a door. In the next room, Doof meets a golden goose. Doof: A golden goose? (the giant finds them and the goose, in action, puts on its fedora) Perry the golden goose! Phineas: Making a hasty retreat, Doof falls down the beanstalk, bouncing off several large leaves. Once reaching the ground, he is hit by a gold egg laid by the goose. The giant attempts to climb down, but the goose uses his fedora to cut down the stalk and send him falling over. The gold egg is later cooked into an omelette. Doof: I'm off that stuff for good. It gives me a headache. Ow. (Scene cuts to Phineas' bedroom) Candace: I'm starting to feel kinda hungry. Phineas: That gives me an idea! How about I read you "Humpty Dumpty"? Buford: (as Humpty) I'm a talking egg sitting on a wall. (inexplicably falls an cracks) Oh great! I always thought I was gonna go out being served as a fancy omelette! (scene cuts back to Phineas' bedroom) Candace: Is there a story that doesn't involve eggs? Phineas: Does Pinocchio ring a bell to you? (Scene cuts to Irving as Pinocchio, who sneezes continously making his nose grow as he sneezes. Scene cuts to Phineas' bedroom) Candace: Well, at least you ruined my appetite. Act III Phineas: OK then, I know the story just for you! It's called "Canderella". (story begins) Now listen. Once upon a time, there was a nice girl known as Candace, who is forced to do tedious chores by her evil stepsister, Suzy. Candace: I really hope to go to a dance! (daydreams) Phineas: Two mice make her a beautiful dress. Unfortunately, it is ruined. Suzy: Hmm... let me help with that dress (rips it) Oops! Hahaha! (Scene cuts to barn, where Candace is crying) Phineas Mouse: Bummer, all that hard work for nothing. Ferb Mouse: I knew this was going to happen. (Scene cuts to Phineas' bedroom) Ferb: I just wanted to follow the story. (Scene cuts to the barn) Phineas: Suddenly, a fairy comes to Candace's aid and turns her clothes into a new dress, as well as turning the mice into horses with a carriage. Isabella: Now don't be late! You only have until midnight till the spell wears off! Candace: Thanks! Phineas: Finally making it to the dance, she finds a handsome prince and dances with him. Suzy is angered about this and sabotages her dance, by making Candace step on a skateboard. She is sent down a flight of stairs and loses one of her glass slippers, but the clock rings and she must leave. Candace: This day just keeps getting better & better. Phineas: The slipper is all Jeremy finds of her. Outside, the spell wears off, so Candace and the mice take a taxi home. The next day, the prince arrives at Candace's castle to look for the owner of the lost slipper. Suzy locks Candace in her room, but the mice conveniently unlock it. It seems Suzy's feet are too small for the slipper, then Candace shows up, but Suzy shatters the glass slipper. However, that was a just copy and the original fits perfectly on Candace's feet. To Suzy's dismay, her sister ends up being married to the prince. Isabella: Hey, Phineas & Ferb! Sorry to interrupt, but I have an appointment with Pinocchio. Irving: I've broken the record for world's longest nose! Phineas: And everyone lived happily ever after, except for Suzy, who died of naughyness. End Credits (Scene cuts to Phineas' bedroom) Candace: Wow, that story was great! I especially love how Suzy died! (Yawns) Now I can go to sleep peacefully. (hugs Phineas) Goodnight, Phineas. Phineas: Goodnight, Candace. (She goes to her bed, lies down and goes to sleep) Phineas: Looks like it's time for us to go to sleep too. (They both lie down & go to sleep. Perry appears & chatters) Sshh! Good night, Perry. Category:Transcripts